


The Last Dark Left

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Spider!Virgil, The Dark Sides - Freeform, The Light Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: Janus has left the Dark Side of the mind palace, leaving Remus on his own. Remus gets mad at this and decides to pay the Light Sides a little visit!
Relationships: Intrulogical - Relationship, Moxiety, Roceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Last Dark Left

Thomas and the others were in the middle of a video. Janus stood in his spot on the left side of Patton.  
“So, Janus is a part of the group now?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded. The group looked over at Virgil. Thomas froze. Roman summoned his katana. Logan’s face didn’t change. Patton tensed up. Janus looked tired. He rubbed his temples. “What?” Virgil asked.  
“Heya, Spidey,” a voice said behind him. Virgil whirled around and saw Remus standing behind him.  
“Remus! What are you doing here?!” Roman cried. Remus sighed. He twirled his morning star in his hand.  
“I’m just saying hi! It’s awful lonely when everyone’s having a big ol’ T party without me!!” Remus said. He pouted. “So, how are my favorite snake and spider?!”  
“Spider?!” Patton cried. “Where?!” Patton whirled around and looked around.  
“He’s telling the truth, Patton,” Janus said.  
“He’s...oh!” Logan said. “He’s lying!”  
“No,” Janus rolled his eyes.  
“Wait, Janus is obviously snake,” Roman said. “Who’s spider?” Remus’s eyes widened. He looked at Virgil and Janus.  
“They don’t know?!” Remus cackled. “Oh! I thought they knew!! This is too perfect!!” Remus laughed.  
“Remus! Quit the games!” Logan said.  
“Aw!! Logie!! You’re no fun!!” Remus whined.  
“I get that statement quite a lot,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.  
“Oh, well!!” Remus laughed. “Guess I’ll get the honors of introducing them!!” Remus snapped and the lights went out. Patton squeaked.  
“Virgil, May I?” Janus asked.  
“Go ahead,” Virgil said. Janus clapped twice and he and Virgil started to glow. Janus glowed yellow and Virgil glowed purple.  
“Woah!!” Thomas said. “How long could you do that?!”  
“All dark sides cannot do it,” Janus said. “It isn’t dark on the dark side so we can’t all glow so we can see,” Janus said.  
“It makes more sense if you take what he said and reverse it,” Virgil said. “But, he’s right. All dark sides can. Since I...used to be one, I can as well,”  
“Aww!!! You say dark sides as if it’s a bad thing!!” Remus’s voice echoed. “Oh, Virgin!!”  
“Quit calling me that!” Virgil snapped.  
“It’s fun! So, no!” Remus laughed. “Anyway, since they can see you...” Remus chuckled. Suddenly, Virgil felt a sharp pain on his back. His eyes widened and he stopped glowing.  
“Virgil?!” Patton cried.  
“Still here, just...not going to glow right now,” Virgil sounded a little more anxious than normal.  
“Virgie!! Why’d you do that?! Now they can’t see it!!” Remus whined. He glowed green behind Logan. Remus had green tentacles coming out of his back. He snapped and the lights turned back on. The group looked over at Virgil and gasped. Well, except Patton. He screamed. Virgil flinched. Virgil had spider-like legs coming out of his back, an additional six eyes on his face, and his teeth had turned into sharp fangs.  
“This is why I didn’t tell them!” Virgil snapped. He glared at Remus. “I knew they’d hate it!! But YOU always seem to make everything worse!!” Virgil’s voice was becoming deep and demonic. “Why do you always have to ruin everything?!”  
“Fine, Virgin! I guess I’ll go if I’m not wanted!!” Remus growled. He glared around the room, stopping on Janus. “Traitorous snake,” Remus growled. Then, he looked to Logan. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me! Of course, I always make things worse so I don’t see why anyone would need me!!” Remus sank out with a final huff.  
“Just...Just like that?! He left?!” Thomas asked. Then, Thomas cringed. “Nope!! Still there!! Ugh!” Thomas groaned. “I’m probably not getting any sleep tonight!”  
“Now, now, I will go talk to him,” Logan said. “Virgil, I suggest you apologize to him,”  
“Wh-What?! Why do I have to-“ Virgil growled. He hissed at Logan and sank out.  
“I-I don’t think he went to Remus’s room! I’ll go check on him!!” Patton said. He sank out as well. Logan left as well to check on Remus.  
“Well, my reptilian rapscallion!” Roman turned to Janus. “Shall we go for a walk through The Imagination?” Roman asked. Janus smirked.  
“No, thank you,” Janus said. Roman and Janus sank out.

“Remus?” Logan rose up in Remus’s room. He dodged a glass cup that flew at his head. Remus looked up from the bed and gasped.  
“Logie!! I’m so sorry!!” Remus cried. Logan walked over.  
“It’s quite all right, Remus,” Logan said. “Are you feeling satisfactory?”  
“N-No!” Remus said. Logan sat on the edge of Remus’s bed. Logan rubbed Remus’s back lightly.  
“Remus, look at me,” Logan said. Remus looked at Logan. “Was what you did to Virgil very nice?”  
“I-I guess not,” Remus said. “B-But he left me!! Janus and Virgil abandoned me!!” Remus cried.  
“I know, Remus. That doesn’t mean you can force Virgil to show us something he does not want to,” Logan said. He ran his fingers through Remus’s unkempt hair.  
“Fine!! I’m not apologizing if you think I’m going to!” Remus said.  
“I did not say that, Remus,” Logan said. “I am merely saying that you should not force others to do something they don’t want to,”  
“But, that’s my thing!! Being me and pushing my ideas into Thomas’s head!” Remus argued.  
“Did I say not to do your job?” Logan asked.  
“No, I guess not,” Remus said. He summoned a stick of deodorant and took a bite out of it.  
“Are you feeling better, my demented duke?” Logan asked.  
“Yeah, thanks, Microsoft Turd,” Remus said.  
“You’re welcome,” Logan said.

Patton rose up in Virgil’s cobweb-covered room.  
“Virge?” Patton asked. He looked around but didn’t see Virgil anywhere. “Virgil?”  
“P-Patton?” Virgil asked. Patton looked around again.  
“Can you come out so we can talk?” Patton asked. Virgil sighed.  
“Y-Yeah, don’t scream please,” Virgil said.  
“Okay, Virge,” Patton said. Virgil lowered from the ceiling with his spider-like limbs. Patton’s eyes widened but he didn’t scream.  
“I know, I’m terrifying!” Virgil said. He sat down on his bed. Patton walked over and cautiously sat beside Virgil.  
“Oh, Virgie,” Patton said. “We don’t think you’re terrifying,”  
“You screamed upon seeing me,” Virgil said.  
“I’m so sorry, kiddo!” Patton said. “You know I’m scared of spiders, I shouldn’t’ve screamed. I’m so sorry, Virgie,” Patton said. Virgil’s spider-like parts disappeared.  
“It’s okay, Patt, this is why I didn’t show you guys. When I saw how scared you were of spiders, I didn’t show you so that you wouldn’t get scared,” Virgil said.  
“Aww!! Kiddo!! I love you!” Patton said.  
“Same here, Patt,” Virgil said. Patton hugged Virgil tightly.  
“Virge? I have a question,” Patton said.  
“Yeah?” Virgil said.  
“Could you use the extra spider arm things to....reach things up high?” Patton asked. Virgil chuckled and nodded. Patton squealed and hugged Virgil again. Virgil hugged back.  
“Patt, you should probably leave my room before it affects you,” Virgil said. Patton giggled and nodded. The two left the room and went into the common room. “Oh, and can you come with me? There’s something I have to do,” Virgil said. Patton nodded.  
“Of course, kiddo!!” Patton said.  
“Okay, good,” Virgil said. He walked down the hall and to Remus’s room. Virgil knocked on the door.  
“What?!” Remus called.  
“R-Remus?” Virgil asked.  
“Oh, fine! Come in,” Remus growled. Virgil opened the door. He and Patton walked in. Logan was sitting in a chair beside Remus’s bed where Remus was sitting.  
“Remus? I-I’m sorry for what I said, I shouldn’t have said that to you,” Virgil said. Remus looked perplexed.  
“Janus? Is that you?” Remus asked.  
“No, it’s really Virgil,” Patton said. Remus sighed.  
“Uh, thanks...I guess,” Remus said. Patton put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Logan smiled slightly at Remus.  
“That was the right thing to do, Virge,” Patton said. Virgil nodded. “So, Virgil and I are gonna make cookies!! You wanna help?!” Patton asked.  
“Nah, I’m good!!” Remus said.  
“No thank you, Patton,” Logan said. Patton nodded and he and Virgil went to the kitchen to make cookies.


End file.
